Just a Simple Act
by StillSilentWatcher
Summary: Soichiro's thoughts on parenting and L late one night Based on a scene from the Death Note Movie the first name


A/N: So, this is the first thing I've posted (!!!!) and I'm so excited!! This is a one-shot based on the first Death Note MOVIE (the First Name). I'm kinda obsessed with anything that is L and parental and this scene in the movie SCREAMED it… So, enjoy! I'm sorry if the characters seem a little OOC ;;

Rating: G parental SoichiroxL Flames are accepted if you have a point to make!

Just a Simple Act

……………………………..

On the far side of the wall, about twenty TV sets shone dimly, illuminating the dark room. The clock showed that the time was nearing almost four o'clock in the morning. Matsuda, Aizawa, Ukita, and Mogi were curled up asleep on various spots on the floor of the legendary detective's hotel room. Even Watari sat dozing in his chair near the back corner. Chief Yagami walked back into the main room of the hotel suite, stepping over his sleeping subordinates. A crouched figure at on a small white couch facing the television monitors. The chief took a step closer to the only other person awake.

"Ryuuzaki." His voice was a whisper, but he was sure L could hear it.

Yagami received no response. "Ryuuzaki," he repeated, a little louder this time. "It's very late. With only you and me working, we won't achieve much. Why don't we all call it a night?" Again, he got no response. L didn't even move, although that wasn't strange for him. However, it was odd that he didn't say a word in response, yes or no.

This was very unusual. Chief Yagami crossed behind the back of the couch so he could look at L's face from the side. Yagami-san couldn't help but be at least a little shocked.

He'd never seen the boy sleep before. In fact, he'd never seen L look or seem remotely tired. Long after the other task force members had been unable to stay awake, L would be slumped over on the couch, in his peculiar manner of sitting, staring at the surveillance tapes. And he never missed a thing on any of those videos.

Feeling slightly intrusive, the chief leaned in a little closer to observe L. He couldn't be much older than his own son, Light. If anything, he looked to be about the same age. However, unlike Light, this boy's complexion was a sickly looking whitish-grey. Too pale to be completely healthily in his opinion. Against the blinding white of his face, Yagami could clearly see the huge, black circles lining his eyes.

'_Poor kid probably has insomnia,'_ he thought, his eyes softening a bit as he watched the other sleep. He stood up and went back around to the back of the couch. The table loaded with sweets in front L caught his attention. Yeesh.

"It's a wonder he's not diabetic. Eating all that junk," Yagami muttered softly. _He seems so underweight too…_That made him think of something. Wasn't he cold? He glanced at the other task force members. Each one of them had covered himself with a blanket. Sighing, the chief quietly opened the small cupboard near the wall. After a few moments of searching, Soichiro pulled out a thick fleece blanket and pulled it over the dozing Ryuuzaki's shoulders as gently as he could in fear of waking him up. _There_, he thought, admiring his handiwork.

Yagami-san collapsed in to the chair at L's right, completely exhausted. He glanced over. It was humbling, really. The way L was curled up, almost in a ball, just sitting there, hi thumb to his mouth. It reminded the chief of the days when Light was young. Every night he'd tuck his little boy into bed and see him fall asleep. But- now Light was so independent and hardly needed his mother or himself for anything. It made Yagami-san feel so…unneeded. He was well aware of the fact that Ryuuzaki also didn't need him for things such as this, but that simple act of tucking him in to sleep gave him a feeling of reassurance for some reason.

Leaning back into his chair, the chief wearily closed his tired eyes, the last one to go to sleep. "Good night Ryuuzaki," he whispered before finally turning in for rest.

For a few minutes nothing but the blissful silence engulfed the task force.

Slowly, L opened his eyes, fully awake.

"Thank you, Yagami-san," he whispered. "And good night."

END

A/N: Yay! It's done! That part in the movie just made go AWWWWWW. Well, hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome is you wish to!

Jya, ne!

silentwatcherXXX


End file.
